scarymoviefandomcom-20200213-history
Cindy Campbell
Cindy Campbell is the main character in the Scary Movie film series; her name is a parody of Sidney Prescott from the Scream series and actress Neve Campbell's last name. She is played by Anna Faris. Along with Regina Hall, who plays Brenda Meeks, Faris and Hall are the only cast members who have starred in the first four films, although Faris was unable to appear in Scary Movie 5 because of her 2013 pregnancy. Family and Friends The only people in Cindy's family who have appeared in the movies or are mentioned are her father (reportedly, a drug dealer), her unnamed sister, a grandmother and her nephew Cody Campbell. She has been married twice, once with an unknown man and later to George Logan who dies in between the 3rd and 4th movies. Her brother-in-law was Tom Logan. She was last known to be in a relationship with Tom Ryan. Personality Cindy is an attractive, sweet and cheerful character, soft-spoken and meek at first glance. Originally brunette, becoming blonde later, she is very caring for others, such as striving to protect people like Cody or even the rest of the world from watching the horror tape in Scary Movie 3. She also shows an interest in animal rights avocation, helping the homeless and protecting the environment She matures from a clueless teenager to a much tougher and motherly woman, although she still displays levels of unintelligent or tactlessness at times. She is slightly insecure, showing insecurity when others talk about her appearance. Cindy does however have a more violent side, even when she was a teenager, shown when she punched Gale in the face for telling her that her "ass looks fat." Cindy also has a rather unfortunate track record when it comes to relationships - her first boyfriend, Bobby Prinze, constantly tried to pressure her into being intimate with him and was later revealed to be both gay and a murderer, later attempting to kill her. Her next love interest, Buddy was also rather aggressive and their relationship presumably did not last. Her first marriage to an aggressive and disrespectful man turned out to be abusive, resulting in a divorce. Her most successful relationship was with her second husband George Logan, but he later died during a boxing accident. She is shown to be a good fighter as seen in Scary Movie, Scary Movie 2 and Scary Movie 3, employing martial arts skills similar to the fight skills in "The Matrix." She can also speak a form of "Mock Japanese," which Toshio remarks as terrible as it is just words such as Mitsubishi, Samurai, and Jujitsu thrown together. Recurring Gags Cindy is one of the few characters to have a running gag about them in the multiple films; the other character being Ray. This gag revolves around her thin frame, particularly in how she isn't as busomy as Brenda Meeks or Buffy Gilmore. When she flashes Bobby in the first film, she is shown to have a hairy masculine chest when causes him to fall out of the window. In the second film, the gang are much more vicious when they compare her figure to Caroline Kane in her portrait. Buddy also calls her "A-cup" after he punches her, and Shorty Meeks comments that her breasts are orangutan-like while the group gazes over Caroline's portrait. In the third film, Cindy argues with her boss about a report on breast augmentation and reveals her now enlarged breasts, which are much bigger than referred to in the past two movies, suggesting her coerced her to have the plastic surgery. (However, this trait is not obvious unless she's flashing her chest. She possibly has the surgery undone later.) Another brief running gag in the first two movies is Cindy being covered in massive amounts of semen when she finally goes to "the next level" with Bobby in the first movie and when she gives Buddy a "hand" in the second movie. Bio Scary Movie Cindy is a student at B. A. Corpse High School which she attends with Bobby Prinze, her boyfriend, although their relationship is almost entirely platonic. Her friends are Brenda Meeks, Buffy Gilmore, Greg Philippe, Shorty Meeks and Ray Wilkins. She first appears using her computer when she hears a noise outside the window and heads to check it. It turns out it is Bobby who has climbed up the side of the house to her bedroom. Since she screamed, her dad come in and remarks he's going out of town so the cops won't find him and tells her to hide his stash. They both say their goodbyes. Bobby comes out from hiding under the bed and tells her he was home watching "The Exorcist" which got him thinking of her. They proceed to try to have sex, but Bobby gets electrocuted by Cindy's chastity belt which takes the form of an electrical fence around her underwear which her dad put there. Bobby proceeds to leave through the window, and Cindy asks him if he would settle for a PG-13 thing and shows him her manly chest, causing Bobby to cover his eyes and fall out the window. The next day, she heads to school with Brenda and Buffy and discover that Drew Decker was murdered the previous night. With reporters at school, Cindy is called into the principal's office where they question her about Drew. While the entire gang is at the fountain on campus, they reveal in flashback that one Halloween they accidentally ran over a man and dumped his body at the pier where Greg made them swear to never mention it again. While Cindy refuses to cover up the incident, Greg chokes her until she does. She even takes it literally until Greg clarifies himself. While in class the next day, Cindy sees Ghost face looking at her and finds two notes on her desk. One reading "I KNOW WHAT YOU DID LAST HALLOWEEN" reminding her of her picnic with Bobby, and another reading "NOT THAT BITCH, I'M TALKING ABOUT THE GUY YOU KILLED" which causes her to realize someone knows about the accident. Back at the fountain, Greg shows up ready to confront Ray over a photo taken in the locker room of his small penis, but Cindy breaks them up, revealing she also got a note and that somebody knows. When Cindy says they should go to the police, Greg punches her and throws her to the ground. Scary Movie 2 Cindy is in college and has made new friends that include Alex Monday and Theo Keyoko. In Between Somewhere in between, Cindy's sister dies after giving birth and Cindy took the baby in. She dyes her hair blonde and is no longer a brunette. She also loses her right eye during a fight in a pub, and receives a fake one. Scary Movie 3 Now blonde, Cindy is a television news reporter and is taking care of her nephew Cody. She meets George Logan among others. In Between In between the 3rd and 4th films, Cindy dabbles as a professional boxer and has a match against Tiffany Stone. Cindy tried to punch Stone, but Tiffany bent down, sending Cindy into fall a stool, but George jumps in and snaps his neck on the edge of the stool. People at Cindy's boxing match also get their necks snapped; one of them was the Grudge Boy (Toshio). Cindy soon sends Cody to Military school. Scary Movie 4 Still the main protagonist, Cindy reunites with her friend Brenda Meeks who is supposed to be deceased. She is shown to now to speak "Japanese," which Tayako Saeki remarks is terrible since it's just words such as Mitsubishi, Samurai, and Jujitsu thrown together. She eventually meets her current love interest, Tom Ryan, in this movie. Relationships * Bobby Prinze (ex-boyfriend) * Buffy Gilmore (best friend) * Brenda Meeks (friend) * Ray Wilkins (friend) * Shorty Meeks (friend) * Greg Phillipe (friend) * Doofy Gilmore (friend) * Theo Keyoko (friend) * Buddy (friend) * Alex Monday (classmate) * Mr. Campbell (father) * Grandma (grandmother) Trivia * Cindy is one of the characters to survive a hit and run gag at the end of the first, second and third film, with her being hit by a car, driven by Doofy (Scary Movie), Hanson being hit by a car, driven by Shorty (Scary Movie 2), and Cody being hit by a car twice; once in the beginning as Cindy accidentally backs her car into him and once in the end as George almost backs into him, only for him to get hit by a white truck afterwards. * Like Brenda and Theo, Cindy is good at martial arts (seen in the first three films). * In the 1st and 2nd movie, her hair is black but in the 3rd and 4th, her hair is blonde. * In the 1st and 2nd movie, she reveals she has very unattractive breasts when she shows Bobby a "PG-13" version of her breasts, which are actually revealed to be a man's chest. In the second film, she receives a lot of criticism for having less perkier breasts than Caroline. In the third film, she reveals her enhanced breasts to her boss, which attracts attention and later leads to a wild party. In the fourth film, a hand was seen trying to touch her chest. * Cindy Campbell doesn't appear in Scary Movie 5 since Anna Faris's pregnancy prevented her from having a part. If she had been in the movie, she might have filled the role of Jody Sanders. Gallery cindyandbobby.jpg|Cindy with her first boyfriend, Bobby Prinze cindyandbuddy.jpg|Cindy with Buddy 006SM4_Anna_Faris_030.jpg|Cindy during her relationship with her first husband. brendaandcindy.jpg|Cindy with her best friend, Brenda codyandcindy.jpg|Cindy, with her nephew Cody cindyandgeorge.jpg|Cindy with her husband, George Logan. 006SM4_Anna_Faris_038.jpg|Cindy with her new love, Tom Ryan. IMG 1723.PNG IMG 1721.PNG|Greg chokes Cindy IMG 1720.PNG IMG 1719 .PNG|Cindy saying goodbye to her Dad]] Category:Characters Category:Living Category:Female Category:Scary Movie characters Category:Scary Movie 2 characters Category:Scary Movie 3 characters Category:Scary Movie 4 characters